A Spandicious Birthday
by WTFunk
Summary: Hello, sorry if the title or the story is not good. It's my first time. Please comment! Thank you :


**It was November 17. Spongebob has been waiting for this day all year. He hurriedly packed his Karate Gear and headed to the Treedome.**

"**Good Morning Sandy!"**

"**Howdy Spongebob! What are you-"**

"**Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, and Happy Birthday!"**

"**You didn't think I'd fall for that old trick, did ya?!! Hiyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh, and thank you!**

**As they were punching and kicking each other, Sandy thanked Spongebob .**

"**Hiya… hiya… ouch…so Spongebob…hiya…well thanks Spongebob for remembering my birthday. You're the only one who remembered my birthday down here in Bikini Bottom! I didn't even get a single present.**

**Spongebob was nervous. He had forgotten to get Sandy a gift!**

"**(Gulp! I forgot to get her a present!)**

"**Well there's a part two to your birthday, Sandy! Cause I've got you something I think you like!"**

"**Shucks Spongebob, you didn't have to…**

"**But it's your birthday, Sandy. You always get presents on your birthday. It's a surprise though."**

"**Aww Spongebob! Thanks! You're a sweet as sugar cubes!"**

**When she said this, he felt even guiltier of not getting her a gift. He was afraid that not giving her a gift would break their friendship. So he asked the help of his pet, Gary.**

"**Gary! Gary! Where are you buddy? I need to ask you something.**

"**Meow?"**

"**What do girls like?"**

"…**Meow?"**

"**It's for a special someone…"**

"**Meow?"**

"**How'd you know its Sandy? Well anyway, what does Sandy like?"**

"**Meow meow meow?"**

"**That's it? Flowers, Chocolates…Umm, are you sure? Cause this sounds like those romantic things I see on TV.**

"**Hehehe. Meow meow."**

"**Ok Goodbye Garebear!"**

"**Hehehe!"**

**He went out to get his gifts. First, he went to the flower shop to get her a bouquet**

"**Sir…whew…do you have any flowers?"**

"**Are they for that SPECIAL SOMEONE? wink"**

**Spongebob, oblivious to what he actually meant, agreed.**

"**Yes Sir!"**

"**Well I've got the perfect flowers for that lucky girl!"**

**He reached in a case and brought out a beautiful bouquet of roses, tulips and daises.**

"**Thanks mister. She'll really like these!"**

**Then he went out, prancing in joy.**

"**Oh to be in love."**

**Next he went to the candy store to get Sandy some chocolates.**

"**Miss, do you have some chocolates? One with nuts please."**

"**Which box would you like to put it in, sir?"**

**She said that they had, and then she let him choose a container. A big, heart – shaped container caught his eye.**

"**That one Miss."**

**The candy seller, shocked that he picked that container, sighed."**

"**Looks like someone's in love!"**

"**Oh not really. She's my best friend!"**

"**Well, here you go. Have fun now!"**

"**Thank you Miss!"**

**Having everything he needed (or at least, he thought) he went straight to Sandy's Treedome.**

"**La la la la la… Oh there's Sandy! Better hide this somewhere."**

"**Howdy Spongebob!"**

"**Hey Sandy!"**

"**Listen, umm, not meaning to be pushy and all, but, umm, no never mind…"**

"**Your present? Yeah, it's almost time! Dahahaha!"**

"**Oh great!"**

"**Umm I'll just get it, ok?"**

"**Sure Spongebob!"**

"**gulp What if she doesn't like? Oh man, I'm the worst best friend ever! I think I should add to it. Umm, umm, let see, umm, I know! I always see this in those love stories like the flowers and chocolates."**

**Later, he went back inside. As usual, he put on his water helmet, and went inside.**

"**Um, Sandy, its time!"**

"**Oh really? Yay, and thank you again Spongebob! You're as good-natured as a monk."**

"**Gee, thanks Sandy, hehehe (Oh! She might not like it!")**

"**What's wrong, Spongebob? Are you feeling ok?**

"**(I don't want to disappoint her! We might not be best friends anymore!)"**

"**Spongebob! What's wrong?!!"**

**All the things she was saying only made him feel worse. It made him even more scared to "break" her heart.**

"**(She'd never forgive me!)"**

**Spongebob caved under the pressure, and started to cry.**

"**Sponge-Spongebob?"**

"**Waah!"**

"**Spongebob, Spongebob. Please! What's wrong?**

"**You might not like my present! Oh, please, forgive me! I just want to be A good best friend."**

**Sandy was both shocked and happy about Spongebob. He was the best friend ever, cherishing everything, especially his friendships.**

"**Spongebob, I would always like whatever you give me. You're my best friend, and that will never change buddy."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Of course!"**

**Just then, the first signs of winter showed. Snowflakes fell and started to fill the dome with snow. Spongebob, whose helmet was now flooded with his tears, removed it.**

"**Well, here you go."**

**Spongebob gave her the flowers and chocolates. He then hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. She was paralyzed by the shock of this. Spongebob, misinterpreting this as her hating it, began to weep again.**

"**Spongebob…"**

"**See? I knew it! You wouldn't like it! Oh I'm sorry, so sorry!**

"**No, it's not that Sponge-**

"**Oh don't try to cheer me up, Sandy. I know you don't-"**

**She gripped him in a hug as tight as straitjackets and pecked him on his cheek.**

"**Oh thank you Spongebob! Thank you! This is the best birthday ever!"**

"**So we're still best friends?"**

"**Oh we're MORE than best friends, Spongebob."**

**Spongebob, unaware that she meant that they were boyfriend/girlfriend, naively exclaimed**

"**Yay!"**


End file.
